


Family Days

by ohHOLYmoves



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Softness, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohHOLYmoves/pseuds/ohHOLYmoves
Summary: “Mama, mama, mama, mama, mama! Look, look, look!” The little tiefling blew into the room on a wind, all wild eyes and whipping hair. It’s messy and full of sand that sprinkles free with every bouncing step. Jester’s heart swells at the sight of her daughter, absolutely radiant with joy, and hurrying towards her.“What is it, my little cupcake?”Or, Beau and Jester are older and they have a daughter now and the Mighty Nein are retired.





	Family Days

“Mama, mama, mama, mama, mama! Look, look, look!” The little  tiefling blew into the room on a wind, all wild eyes and whipping hair. It’s messy and full of sand that sprinkles free with every bouncing step . Jester’s heart swells at the sight of her daughter , absolutely radiant with joy , and hurrying towards her . 

“What is it, my little cupcake?” 

The little girl’s entire face scrunches up in displeasure, halting her steps entirely, “ _ Mama _ ! ‘M not a cupcake!” 

Jester bares her shiny teeth before she leaps from her seat to lift her flailing and squealing daughter into her arms, biting ever so gently into the meat of her daughter’s arm, “But you’re so sweet!” 

“ _ Mama _ !  Lemme go,” Hope squirms and Jester dodges her little tail that whips  around with a happy smile, “or I’ll call  _ her _ !” 

Jester gasps, loud and overdramatic all for effect, “You  _ wouldn’t _ . You know how grumpy she is!” 

There is a  grunt from the doorway and they both look over at Beau leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrow hiked up but smiling warmly. It’s still a little strange for Jester to look at Beau and see her as an aged woman, carefree now and softer than she ever was when they traveled together  as the Mighty Nein. There are hardly any distinguishers that would give away her age except perhaps the new look in her eye and certain weathering that can be noted but not really see n . The depths of her eyes drag Jester in, cool and refreshing as the waters they reflect in color. A tug in her belly nearly distracts her from the squirming toddler in her arms. Instead of going over like her heart craves she simply smiles and winks. Beau tilts her head against the archway, the long braid of hers falling over a shoulder and brushing her knee. Jester warms as she recalls braiding it this morning before Hope rushed in to interrupt them, weaving little ribbons of blue and purple silk into it as she went and pressing a hot kiss against Beau’s nape when she finished. 

“I heard that.” Beau says, low and rough. Hope jerks her little head up, eyes of a bright cornflower blue widening with a false hope that her savior has come. Her little hand reaches out for Beau, fingers wiggling. Beau tilts her head back in a dramatic enactment of consideration before she kicks of the archway and ambles over, bare feet slapping against the floor. Once  she has come  within reach , Beau takes the little purple hand into hers and presses a kiss against it, having gone impossibly soft in her old age. It hadn’t always been that way and, certainly, it took time for Beau to be comfortable in a place she never was in her life at any time. Happy, in a home that’s bursting with love, and experiencing the joy of g iving the love a parent should, the kind she never got . They had come so very far. More so when taken into consideration how  _ long  _ it took the two of them to shape up and realize what they wanted in a partner was each other. 

“Didn’t you come in here to show Mama something, Cupcake?” Beau prompts sweetly and Hope is directed easily back to her previous mission. She wiggles and wrestles with her little dress to produce a letter that has its seal broken. Jester hums in  interest and plucks it from  the little fingers, flipping it open as she does. 

Hope presses her head under Jester’s, peering down at the jumble of words with keen interest, “What’s it say?” 

“It says that Uncle Caleb would be not only honored but delighted to accept you into his school for little trouble makers.” 

“Whoa.” She takes the letter back with a precious reverence that makes Jester’s heart press against her ribs in an attempt to reach through and grab her . Beau shares a look with her over Hope’s head, eyes dimming somewhat but smile remaining. Caleb had set up a permanent teleportation circle in their home, here in  Nicodranas , the week after Hope had been born so that they could travel to see him in the  Xhorhouse in a blink. It’s not so hard to think that their daughter will be only a few steps away if they don’t think about the truth, that she will be nearly a whole world away. But it’s only a few days out of the week, to study history and math and the such. And, it had been hard and had caused arguments, but Jester won in the end. She wanted Hope to have the world at her fingers when Jester only had her room and her Mama. She doesn’t resent her own childhood but she wants it to be different for her child. Hope wiggles again and this time Jester lets her down. She slams into Jester’s legs with a fierce look, hugging her tightly and then doing the same to Beau. 

“Thank you!” 

Beau pats Hope’s head, carding her fingers through her thick head of curls and bends down to press a kiss against  her forehead . Hope stands on her toes to meet her, humming happily with her eyes tightly shut. Marion said, the first time she saw this, that Jester use to do the same thing to her. It had melted Jester’s heart. 

“Why don’t you go pick out your dress for when we take you tomorrow?” Beau suggests and, like she came in, Hope blows out. The thunder of her steps  echo es all the way through the foyer and up the stairs to the second floor. Beau sighs and Jester drifts to her, leaning into her chest and laying her head against her love’s shoulder. Beau moves an arm around her waist and lifts the other to drag her fingers through the flow of Jester’s long fall of hair. 

“I’m not happy about this.” 

“ _ Beau _ ,” And it’s been years but Jester still sings  her name  in that playful way, “It’s going to be alright. She’ll be with Caleb and Nott  _ and _ Yasha . There is no where she would be safer.” 

“She’s safest when she is with us.” 

“She won't be very far away. We have the circle.”

“She’ll be hundreds of thousands of miles away if the  circle gets fucked up somehow.” 

Jester huffs out a laugh and nips at the hard cut of Beau’s jaw, “You’re being difficult. She’s going to be with our family. They love her as much as we do. Nothing will ever happen to her.” 

Beau’s chest rises with a quick, deep breath, that she lets out in a slow sigh. Her head tilts to lay her temple against Jester’s forehead. “No one loves her as much as I do.”

And it does things to Jester when Beau gets like this, parental and protective of this thing they have built together. It’s weird, far from the horny wild thing she was when she was just 19 and meeting the woman, she didn’t know would become this staple in her life. Young Jester wouldn’t have been turned on by the  _ Family Type  _ but the woman she is now certainly is. _ _ Jester slides her palm over the silk covering Beau’s belly and presses a lingering kiss against her cheek. 

“ Except for her other Mama, maybe? ” 

Beau swallows and gives a little nod, “Okay, yeah. That’s--yeah.” 

“ _ Beau,”  _ Jester takes Beau’s face into her hands, tenderly rubbing her thumb over the sharp arch of her cheeks, “our Hope will be fine. And I promise, if anything  _ does  _ happen—and nothing will!--then you and I will burn the fucking world down.” 

Beau’s eyes flash with a steel and her teeth glint as the sharp edge to the look , chin tucking down in Jester’s hands to kiss the pulse in her wrist, “Fuck yes we will.” 

They share a deadly smile that is born of their love, of their protectiveness, of their adoration for one another and the bond that they share in being mothers. It fades into something softer, needed only for an affirming moment, and Jester kisses it away. 

She sets her teeth into Beau’s lower lip, hard and quick, then pulls way, smoothing her hands through her hair and over the satin dress she’s wearing. 

“Okay, okay, okay . Let’s go get our Cupcake and go have tea with Mama to give her the news.” 

Beau grins, eyes a little hazy from the daze of their kiss left her in, “Sure. Sounds good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this and may, in the future, if it is well liked add more little family moments.


End file.
